


walk me home (in the dead of night)

by LocketShoru



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Authorial Power Fantasy, Genderqueer!Minos, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Pisces Albafica's POV, Songfic, Trans!Albafica, Trans!Minos, Wish Fulfillment, mentions of coronavirus, mentions of donald trump, no beta we die like gold saints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/pseuds/LocketShoru
Summary: [P!nk: Walk Me Home] The trial is over. The long nightmare is finally over, and they've still got each other. The world falls asleep to a finally, finally good night.
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	walk me home (in the dead of night)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to fuckin. Write something _happy_ to help yourself cope with the fact that it may not end the way you really, really want it to. Shit sucks, guys. And JKR is back on her terf bullshit and the resident terf in the fandom wrote for my OTP again. So have a happy ending to this shitshow of a year, featuring some cool trans man Alba and genderqueer Minos.  
> You'll see me more in about two weeks for Saint Seiya Rarepair Week, starting October 4th. So expect some frankly out-there pairings. We're starting out weird, folks.
> 
> The song is [Walk Me Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1OsKJW51HY) by P!nk, which I have long considered to be a true MiAlba song, expressing Alba's feelings towards Minos. Modern AU makes it all the more fitting.
> 
> Note- 'mo grá' is Gaeilge. It just means 'my love'.

_walk me home in the dead of night_

_I can't be alone with all that's on my mind_

_so say you'll stay with me tonight_

_'cause there is so much wrong going on outside_

They stepped out of the banquet hall together, smiling, Minos with a hand still on his beer and Albafica quickly draining what was left of his Coke. A breeze swept past them, cool on the skin and a caress on the heart against the unusual warmth of the early March night. They hadn't bothered to stay, no, it was late enough that they needed to be getting home before the celebration high wore off and they gave up and called a taxi to drag them home. There wouldn't be many available, not in the highs of tonight, and Albafica didn't feel like dragging Minos into the backseat of a cab after he passed out on his shoulder.

"Feels like old times, hm?" Minos asked, his elbow looped through Albafica's arm. He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, older than we are. When's the last time we jumped country borders to go join in the celebrations? We're lucky someone didn't pull out a damn firecracker." He took another sip of his Coke, shaking some of what was left loose from the ice. "Got to admit, though, it was good to get outside."

"Asshole''ll die in prison for that one," came the answer, and he dared to steal a glance at his companion. Minos was pretty, tall, and almost statuesque. Not quite as tall as himself, but tall enough that the knee-high heeled boots he was wearing almost put them at eye-level to each other. The black jeans had come ripped, but the glitter was new, as was the concert tee over the tank top he'd been wearing before. 

His blond hair was pale in sunlight, and below nothing but fluorescent streetlights was more golden than anything. Minos looked a little strange in the golden light. This time of night he was more used to the streetlights being the soft lambent blue of LED energy-conservation. Really, the LIGHT Act was great. It calmed people, was better for the environment, and Albafica's datemate looked stunning under the blue streetlights. It had taken a lot of campaigning, but it had been done.

"Hope so," Albafica answered. "Bastard deserves it for the shit he did. Near miss, huh?"

Minos snorted. "You have no idea. But it's over now." He sighed, matching his step to walk a little closer to him, bumping his hip against Albafica's, setting both chains attached to belts clanking briefly. "It's over now."

Things had been bad, and getting worse. The last half decade had been a nightmare and a half, and they'd barely managed to slow it down. Harder, still, was banking the corner and saving them all from careening off the cliff. But it was over. It was finally over.

Albafica reached over and slipped his hand into Minos', who squeezed back with the undeniable warmth that he'd come to associate with the one he'd loved so much. "Don't you have work in the morning?" he asked.

Minos grimaced. "Unfortunately, but not until eleven. Could be damn well worse, but maybe it already is with the headache I've got. You got a lab at eight-thirty, don't you?"

Albafica scoffed. "Hayward said he'd cancel class in celebration if the trial went well, and they threw the book at the bastard. I mean… Fifty-three. Can you believe that? Fifty-fucking-three."

Minos leaned into him again, shaking his head with a smile on his face. He was so pretty, and when he got the chance, he'd say so. When they first got together, he had eschewed anything but sometimes 'handsome'. But then he'd met Albafica, who came pre-equipped with terminology he hadn't understood nor realized could apply to him, and he'd started to figure things out.

He still preferred the easiest of pronouns, though. Said he wouldn't have as much of an issue finding cool labelled mugs that way, although "They never sell any with my name," was still a mournful complaint. Really, it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

Minos drained his beer, crumpling the can with a loud _crunch_ and stuffing it into his pocket. Up ahead of them a few blocks away was the end of the interstate, leaving Blaine behind in the interests of the park right on the coast. Even from here, Albafica could see the fireworks on the beach. This was the one time he doubted even border security would be bothering to stop people from sitting directly on the edge and passing booze back and forth. If someone was really determined to pull off a drug heist, tonight would be their night.

He doubted anyone would try, though. Nobody was thinking of work tonight, not on a night like this.

The year was 2021. The date was April 4th. Most of Albafica's extended family was still over at his cousin's, resting off the last bits of Passover before Monday rolled around. He'd had to leave early thanks to an early class, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen after all.

He could hear the laughter, the whoops, the cheers. And another bearbanger, launching itself off the beach across the strait. Minos laughed, shaking his head.

"They know those are illegal on this side of the border, right?" he asked, almost rhetorically.

"Might've been the Canadian side," Albafica pointed out. He kept a firm grip on Minos' hand as they headed towards the park, handing him his Coke as he reached for his wallet on the inside pocket of his studded leather vest. He doubted they'd be given much hassle through the nexus line, not tonight.

Tonight was for celebration, after all. His bracelet - blue, pink, and white - caught on the zipper and he took his eyes off the street long enough to pull it loose, careful not to tear any of the threads. It had been a gift. He wasn't going to let it get damaged. Not when it had cost so much in fortunately-unnecessary tears.

He pulled his wallet out as they approached the park, flipping over to his nexus card. He'd need it if they weren't going to wait two hours to cross. The crowd was steadily getting louder, irritating his headache further, and he sighed, stuffing his wallet back into the back pocket of his jeans at the sight of the line at the border. It probably would've been better to leave early, but they were never going to. Not on the night of the final trial.

They'd been watching it all unfold for three months. Hells, everyone between both countries had, and probably most of the world. He'd gotten four calls from his grandfather - bless his soul, Papa Raitis over in Ireland, who still didn't understand that Canada had little power on the legislature of its neighbours - asking if it was over yet.

Minos let go of his hand and they kept walking, Albafica paying no mind to it. Unfortunately, a moment later, he was wholly unprepared when he felt a wandering hand brush against him. He let out a yelp of surprise as Minos grabbed his ass, a mischievous smile on his face and laughter on his lips.

"You had that coming," his datemate pointed out, his hand already reaching to Albafica's far hip to pull him in close.

"You're an asshole, and you should feel bad," Albafica answered, words annoyed and tone betraying that he enjoyed it. He allowed few to get so close, fewer still to put a hand on his shoulder. He just wasn't that type, and fortunately, amid all the chaos and the strict rules, most had come to think that normal. A vaccine had come and it was tried-and-true, but it would be a while before anyone really felt comfortable standing four feet from anyone else.

He'd hated seeing what it cost, and he'd seen one too many close calls, but he couldn't deny he was looking forward to a populace who universally agreed personal space could be increased like RAM without any detriments to society. Still, he did feel a little odd with his face fully exposed to the cool breeze of the night.

Minos leaned up as they walked and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He leaned back over down to him and returned it, tasting the strange-but-appealing mixture of garlic cheese pizza and fruity balm on Minos' lips. Minos let out a soft noise, the sort that indicated more would come later. But of course: if Albafica was brave enough to order and share a garlic cheese pizza and still kiss him afterward, then they were going to be doing quite a lot of kissing later, when the lights had been turned off and maybe before they even had a chance to strip out of their sweaty clothes and jump into a shower.

His datemate had always attributed it to the simple fact that nothing tasted worse than the last clarinet mouthpiece in the box. He'd always laughed, and said the Spruce lab room on the third floor smelled worse. Or maybe it was just the resident professor there.

"Think it's about time to head home?" Minos asked. Albafica nodded, stifling a sudden yawn. It had to be past one, and the trial had been going on since early afternoon. The poor judge in DC had finalized the case at just after midnight, but the usual closing time had come and she wasn't done yet, and nobody was going to leave. Not on a case like _that_. 

"Yeah, I think so," he agreed. "Take the bus back up, there'll be a few waiting for folk like us to get done partying." True, there had been a party. They'd been hanging out with quite a large gathering, watching the trial on a screen with intermittent bouts of crying from those sitting nearby. The jury had voted, the judge had charged sentence, and much to his surprise, the entirety of Green Day had been sitting less than fifty feet away, and it was a simple matter to help wheel out the percussion set and let the party start.

He reached over with his arm to toss it around Minos' shoulders, careful of his hair. Minos leaned back into his side as they approached the border guard. Albafica pulled out his wallet and held up his ID.

The border guard nodded. "Have a safe evening back, boys," he grunted. Minos winced, and Albafica shrugged.

" _Mo grá_ isn't a boy, but we'll do our best," he answered.

"Then have a safe evening back, folks. First bus is heading back into Surrey about ten, you can climb on now if you'd like," the border guard corrected, and he smiled enough to wave as they continued.

"That was nice of you," Minos murmured. True to form, the buses were waiting just pulled over on the side of the highway, and one had their doors open already. Albafica headed over. Pretty as the impromptu fireworks show was likely to be, there'd be recordings of it, and he was exhausted.

"I intend on making a habit of it," Albafica answered, and he stepped to the side to allow Minos on the bus first. His datemate blushed as he stepped on, pulling out his own wallet and swiping the compass card as he headed to find a quiet spot. He followed him up, swiping his own and dipping his head to the driver just as Minos found an empty row near the front. There was still a strategy to the bus system: the boosted part in the back was for parties, the lift-up seats in the front were for handicap and strollers, and everything else was commuter territory. They counted in the latter, and Minos stopped second row to the front, clearly expecting Albafica to slide in first.

He looked at him and smiled. "Griffons of indeterminate gender first," he said, and gestured to the seats. Minos snorted and folded his arms.

"Fishboys who can star in del Toro movies and make good mattresses first," he answered. Albafica laughed - fair logic, really - and slipped into the seat, propping his shoulder up against the wall just in time for Minos to all but drop directly on top of him. Minos stretched his legs across his own rightful seat, settling in to press his head against Albafica's collar. High enough not to bother his poor chest any more than he had to, low enough to be comfortable. Albafica reached over with his left hand, stroking through the pretty, pale blond locks.

The day when Minos abandoned his scene beginnings for a more reasonable style of bangs was the day the world ended. Albafica was gladder than he could say that the day the world ended wasn't the one he would be walking into in a few hours.

There were three others on the bus, one passed out and two on their phones, one of which was the driver. He leaned down and kissed Minos, pressing his lips to the other's in a surprisingly gentle show of affection. Minos reached up with a hand to cup his cheek and drift his fingers to the back of his neck, and kissed him back.

A few moments and many kisses later had the driver start up the bus, blow the whistle, and start driving down the 99. Albafica wasn't looking at the traffic, nor the other passengers on the now-almost-full bus. He was too busy kissing Minos, who wasn't interested in letting him up for anything more than a split second's worth of breath. He looked up to check their approximate location after what seemed like an eternity, noting the exit for King George and glancing back down at his datemate.

"Can I walk you home?" Minos asked, a hand still in sky-blue locks. "Don't really want to head back yet, I don't think, and my car's at your place."

Albafica cracked a smile that hadn't seemed to quite go away all evening. "If you did, you'd end up staying the night, and you didn't bring your work clothes for tomorrow with you. The only way I could possibly allow that is if you called in sick to work tomorrow."

"They wouldn't believe me," Minos answered, his tone more amused than anything.

"Then I suppose you should say something convincing, because there isn't a chance I would let you crash in my dorm again without you staying a lot longer than you seem intent on." He leaned in to press another kiss to Minos' garlic-and-pear-flavoured lips. The garlic, when combined with Albafica's own garlic-breath, was a little overpowering. He'd never admit it, though. There was never such a thing as too much garlic.

Minos yawned, barely reaching his hand in time to hide it, and smiled. "I think I can think something up," he agreed.

His kiss tasted like garlic, pear lip balm, and the concentrated essence of everything right in the world.


End file.
